Overleg:Libertaans Leger
Ik ben voor de afschaffing van het Libertaans Leger. Defensie hebben wij niet nodig. 16 mei 2007 13:16 (UTC) :Wegen en treinsporen eigenlijk ook niet, maar het is gewoon voor de show hé. Alles moet een beetje 'echt' lijken. 16 mei 2007 13:58 (UTC) ::Weet ik wel, maar ik ben principieel (en in Libertas draait het 'em toch om principes he) tegen oorlog, leger en zelfs ceremoniele legers. 16 mei 2007 15:22 (UTC) :::Zelfs tegen ceremoniele legers!?! 16 mei 2007 15:46 (UTC) ::::Ja, eigenlijk toch wel. Het heeft belachelijk weinig nut. Al is het mss wel een leuke hobby voor fanaten 16 mei 2007 15:48 (UTC) :::::Het enige dat je nodig hebt is een politiemacht en een presidentieel beveiligings orgaan. Moriad 2 jun 2007 19:30 (UTC) ::::::Zal ik een wapenfabriek maken voor ons leger? verder bedenk ik dan ook wel fictieve wapens.Bob I 25 jun 2007 17:29 (UTC) :::::::Neen, Geen fictieve wapens! We zijn wel een fictief land, maar we doen alsof we bestaan. 25 jun 2007 17:41 (UTC) :::::::en alleen bestaande wapens?Bob I 26 jun 2007 15:24 (UTC) ::::::::OK, vind ik goed, een legervrij Libertas, maar hoe moet het dan wanneer men ons onze vrijheid wil afnemen? Wat doen we dan ? 20px Aesopus 26 jun 2007 16:25 (UTC) hun land platbombarderen.Bob I 27 jun 2007 11:56 (UTC) :Ik vindt dan wel dat we gewone wapens moeten laten 'showen'. Anders klopt het niet, Romeins leger terwijl Libertas gsm-operators, spoorwegen, enz... heeft. (Ook grappig zal zijn, Libertaanse Luchtmacht, Marine, Landmacht) :D --Dmitri 1 jul 2007 10:42 (UTC) ::Misschien moeten we de dienstplicht invoeren?Bob I 1 jul 2007 10:49 (UTC) ::: En daarna komt in de DailyWiki te staan dat we naar Uzigan moeten. --Dmitri 1 jul 2007 11:33 (UTC) ::::Uzigan? oh Uruzgan, lekker toch beetje op de taliban schieten.Bob I 1 jul 2007 12:56 (UTC) Minister van Defensie Wanneer het leger ook echt gecreëerd gaat worden is het misschien handig om een Minister van Defensie te hebben. Ikzelf zou deze taak wel op mij willen nemen en het leger uitbouwen tot een serieuze defensieve organisatie. Maar hoe dan ook heb ik wel interesse om het leger te fixen.. --Moriad 2 jul 2007 19:18 (UTC) :Echt een nieuwkomertje jij he :P. Op meerdere plaatsen staat dat de president automatisch minister van defensie is. Alexandru hr. 2 jul 2007 19:21 (UTC) ::Oke, op de deze pagina staat enkel dat hij het hoofd van het leger is, in verschrikkelijk veel landen is dat de president, maar toch hebben de landen een minister van defensie. Dit omdat dat de regelneef is, niet de baas ;). Vandaar dat ik de fout had gemaakt en dacht dat het hier ook op deze manier geregeld zou zijn... Maar belangrijkste punt was dat ik het leger wel wou fixen, op dit moment is het namelijk een best slecht gebeuren zoals ik het zie --Moriad 2 jul 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::Ik zou gewoon je gang gaan als ik jou was, er is al twee maanden niets meer gebeurd met dit artikel. Alexandru hr. 2 jul 2007 19:27 (UTC) Leger weg? Ik krijg de laatste tijd veel kritiek op het leger. Wel mensen jullie willen in de NAVO, wat heb je daarvoor nodig??? Juist, een leger! Dus hou het defensieve/cermoniele leger ;-) Pacifist of geen pacifist het leger is noodzakelijk. 3 jul 2007 11:24 (UTC) :Jamaar er zijn honderden mensen samengekomen in de stad om te protesteren! 3 jul 2007 18:10 (UTC) ::Dus die mensen willen niet in de NAVO? 3 jul 2007 18:32 (UTC) :::Ja of nee, dat weet ik niet, maar ze willen zelf geen leger. 3 jul 2007 18:37 (UTC) ::::Hmm.. is het protest in de Vredeswijk? ;) Alexandru hr. 3 jul 2007 18:43 (UTC) :::::Geen leger Geen NAVO. Je kan er hele verhalen over houden, maar dat is gewoon de waarheid. Dus of een leger en bij de NAVO of geen leger en geen NAVO --Moriad 3 jul 2007 20:58 (UTC)